Um pouco mais, um pouco mais do seu amor
by Beatriz'Faria
Summary: Uma pequena mentira de Sasuke pode fazer Kakashi e Naruto nunca ficarem juntos, mas esta mentira também pode fazer um novo sentimento nascer no coração do garoto-kyuubi. SasuNaruxKakaNaru. YAOI/LEMON
1. Sentimentos Reprimidos

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto e eu não estou ganhando absolutamente nada com isso, apenas me divertindo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto e eu não estou ganhando absolutamente nada com isso, apenas me divertindo.

**Aviso (1)**: ESSA FIC CONTÉM YAOI/LEMON! Não gosta não leia.

**Aviso (2): **Eu não sigo a estória original, portanto não estranhe caso eu mude totalmente o rumo da série.

**Aviso (3): **Sim, eu adoro ferrar o Sasuke, apesar de achar SasuNaru um casalzinho bonitinho. Então, se for SasuNaru de corpo-alma-e-coração nem leia isso.

**Aviso (4):** Adoro colocar músicas nas minhas fics, então, não estranhe também, essa não é uma songfic.

**Um pouco mais, um pouco mais do seu amor.**

**Devaneios.**

Já haviam se passado quatro anos. Quatro anos de espera e provocações que em nada resultavam, e Naruto estava ficando cansado, cansado de esperar que seu sensei o percebesse como _homem_ e não como _aluno_.

Dentre todos esses anos, Naruto o instigava e o provocava e ele em nada respondia. Sabia perfeitamente que seu sensei era gay (aliás, isso não era mais segredo pra ninguém depois de seu "caso" com Iruka-sensei), e ansiava cada vez por um contato, por mais insignificante que fosse, mas Naruto nunca conseguira tal coisa. Até Sasuke, o bebezinho chorão dos Uchiha agora estava de joelhos diante dele, e a única pessoa que lhe importava era Kakashi, mas logo percebera que este sonho estava tornando-se um pouco impossível de se realizar.

Havia quatro anos que Sasuke fazia absolutamente tudo para irritar e chamar a atenção de seu colega de time Naruto, mas em nada adiantava. Ele sempre estava adiante de Sasuke, com idéias novas, divertidas e com aquela roupa laranja que o deixava extremamente sexy. Sasuke às vezes se irritava, pois Naruto era extremamente desligado e nunca percebera suas provocações, mas um dia isso mudou, e Sasuke se sentiu extremamente feliz por isso. Mas logo após essa boa notícia, um balde de água fria veio-lhe à cabeça: Não era recíproco. Mas não importava, Sasuke esperou quatro anos por Naruto. Esperaria mais um pouco. Esperaria ele se sentir pronto, ou então, _o conquistaria_.

Havia quatro anos que Kakashi-sensei se controlava para não voar em seu aluno mais novo e mais idiota, arrancar-lhe completamente a roupa e fazer amor com ele como jamais havia feito. Havia quatro anos que Kakashi tentava ser indiferente e usava toda a sua força natural, espiritual e todo seu chakra (se é que isso é possível), para controlar os sinais de seu corpo diante de algumas posições ou atitudes que Naruto realizava. Mas era impossível e Kakashi sabia disso. Logo, ele não queria e não conseguia mais se conter, esperando que seu adorado aluno o percebesse. Mas tudo foi em vão, Naruto _amava _Sasuke, e _todos _sabiam disso. A única coisa que Kakashi desejava, a coisa que Kakashi _mais desejava_ era ter Naruto em seus braços, por pelo menos uma vez, poder olhar diretamente nos olhos azul-céu e não ser repreendido, poder dizer a ele o quanto o amava e desejava estar ao seu lado.

**Eu me senti muito envergonhado **

**E eu realmente detesto essa sensação **

**Isso porque eu tenho medo de transmitir meus sentimentos.**

**Ainda que na minha cabeça que eu não posso fazer nada sobre o meu coração.**

**Eu não deixo você notar que quando nos reunirmos **

**Portanto, eu sou normal para falar com você.**

**Para mentir assim eu estou me machucando. **

**Vou mentir para você arrumar... mas **

**Um pouco mais... Um pouco mais... **

**Se eu conseguir chegar mais perto do seu coração **

**Um pouco mais... Um pouco mais... **

**Por forma a que este momento não terminará **

**Queira Deus, dá-me coragem. ****01**

- Ah, olá Naruto! – disse Kakashi sensei sorrindo dirigindo-se ao ninja mais novo, que se encontrava sorridente à sua frente. Naruto adoraria ver aquele sorriso. Aquela pele alva descoberta, simplesmente à disposição dele. Sentia calafrios quando pensava isso, mas era o que o seu corpo pedia; o que o seu corpo _necessitava_.

- Olá Kakashi-sensei! – respondeu Naruto, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Kakashi-sensei amava aquele sorriso. O sorriso sincero de uma criança que aprende uma coisa nova. Eles continuaram ali trocando alguns olhares até que uma presença chamou-lhes a atenção, lhe tirando de seus devaneios.

- Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, que surpresa encontrá-los aqui.

A voz ecoou de certa forma rude e grosseira nos ouvidos do shinobi loiro e do shinobi copiador, que por um breve momento amaldiçoaram o ser que os chamou até as unhas dos pés por ter quebrado o contato visual de ambos. Naruto virou-se vagarosamente até encontrar os olhos daquele que o fizera despertar de seu _sonho_ e começou a encará-lo, enquanto que Kakashi-sensei nem deu muita atenção à presença.

- Olá, Sasuke, é uma surpresa encontra-lo aqui também. – respondeu Naruto ao amigo, lançando-lhe um olhar amigável, mas completamente entediado. Kakashi-sensei nada respondeu, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar amigável e direcionou sua visão novamente para o shinobi loiro que continuava parado à sua frente.

"Droga, ele não para de olhar para o Naruto" pensou Sasuke, antes de se aproximar de Naruto, lançando-lhe olhares furtivos.

"Droga, odeio quando ele olha assim para o Naruto" pensou Kakashi, sentindo uma onda de ódio e ciúme invadir-lhe o corpo.

- Então Naruto, como anda a sua vida? – dirigiu-se Sasuke à Naruto, ainda o olhando provocantemente, como se desejasse engoli-lo com os olhos.

- Boa como sempre Sasuke, e a sua? – respondeu Naruto abrindo um sorriso ainda maior para o ninja que estava à sua frente. Naruto sabia que Kakashi adorava seu sorriso, pois uma vez ele reparou como o sensei havia ficado extremamente rubro em toda a face quando Naruto sorriu-lhe abraçando-lhe pela cintura. Por isso lançava-os à Sasuke, para despertar a atenção de Kakashi.

Kakashi nada dizia, perdido em sua onda repentina de ódio e ciúme, estava preso demais em seus devaneios para dizer alguma coisa.

_Kakashi não agüentava mais o desejo e o amor reprimido que moravam em seu ser. Sentiu uma onde de luxúria e paixão invadir-lhe o corpo e então puxou Naruto pelo braço, forçando-o contra si, apertando os seus lábios com os do ninja num beijo apaixonado. Kakashi apertava a cintura do ninja com sofreguidão e vasculhava cada canto de sua boca com lascívia, como se aquele fosse o ultimo dia em que se veriam. Logo, Naruto começou a retribuir-lhe os beijos e carícias, e lentamente, Kakashi-sensei foi retirando a jaqueta preta e laranja do shinobi mais novo, deixando-lhe apenas com a camiseta preta de sempre. Sentia arrepios todas as vezes que Naruto mordia-lhe o lábio, ou soltava algum gemido 'acidental', quando então sentiu uma das mãos do ninja tocando seu abdômen e descendo para seu membro já ereto, causando uma corrente elétrica invadir-lhe o corpo, e gemendo alto em seguida. Naruto tocou-lhe, com movimentos verticais leves, enquanto Kakashi urrava de prazer. Naruto foi aumentando os movimentos e a intensidade até que..._

- Kakashi-sensei! – berrou Naruto, acenando com as mãos na frente do shinobi.

- Ahn... Ah, o que foi Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi esfregando os cabelos.

- Você congelou aí. Ficou parado olhando o nada até que começou a... gemer. – Naruto disse alto, mas abaixando o tom drasticamente quando chegou à palavra _gemer_, lançando olhares encabulados ao seu sensei, que fez o mesmo. Como uma pessoa poderia gemer... Do nada? Se é que havia sido do nada.

- Ahn, me desculpe. – respondeu Kakashi, tentando esconder seu embaraço. – Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas.

Sasuke apenas observava a cena, desejando mais que tudo possuir uma espada e cortar a cabeça de Kakashi naquele momento, já que ele percebeu que Naruto havia se excitado com os gemidos do shinobi mais velho, e Sasuke odiava quando Naruto se excitava por algo que Kakashi fizesse, por mais insignificante que fosse.

#

Ah, comecei outra fic KakaNaru, porque este se transformou em meu shipeer preferido. Peço desculpas pela demora pra escrever outra história, mas é que eu estava totalmente se inspiração e não ia escrever uma fic sem dar o meu melhor. Esperem um pouco de humor e até um draminha nessa fic. Espero que gostem dela, esse aqui é o primeiro capítulo.

Beijinhos.

01 A música é Mou sukoshi Mou sukoshi de Atsumi Saori. A tradução pode estar um pouco errada, porque eu tive que traduzir a música primeiro do japonês para o inglês e depois para o português, então me perdoem qualquer erro.


	2. Mentiras

Mentiras

**Mentiras.**

Sasuke permanecia sentado na janela de sua pequena casa observando o céu por muitas e muitas horas. Pensava em Naruto, como sempre fazia, e como ele era estúpido a ponto de não conseguir conquistar o loiro. Ansiando cada toque, cada palavra e às tendo somente nos sonhos. Sonhando em acordar de manhã e ter seu escandaloso e desajeitado preferido lhe dizendo "_bom dia"._ Poder ter ao seu lado a pessoa que mais amava e que lhe entenderia, não importa em qual assunto. Perdido em seus devaneios, Sasuke teve uma _brilhante_ idéia "E se eu disser ao Naruto que Kakashi não...".

Decidiu parar de pensar e começar a agir. Onde Naruto estava? Ichiraku ramen!

Naruto comia sua tigela de ramen lentamente, enquanto se perdia pensando nas mais diversas coisas, desde o que tinha comido no jantar do outro dia até os estranhos gemidos de Kakashi-sensei. Naruto andava triste e meio quieto, pois sabia que seu sentimento não era recíproco, e ainda mais porque o Uchiha estava "caindo em cima" dele e ele não sabia como mostrar ao ninja que não se interessava por ele.

Perdido entre seus devaneios, Naruto não percebeu uma presença alva aproximar-se rapidamente, e logo toca-lo na coxa direita, fazendo-o sentir arrepios por todo o corpo. Naruto se assustou com a presença rápida e logo deu um pequeno pulo para o lado, quando então percebeu que o ser que se encontrava à sua direita era Sasuke.

- Sasuke! Nunca mais faça isso viu? – disse Naruto abaixando a cabeça e colocando a mão sobre o peito, tentando sentir os batimentos cardíacos.

- Ah, me desculpe Naruto. Eu não queria assustá-lo. – disse Sasuke calmamente, fitando o shinobi loiro.

Naruto ainda continuava fitando Sasuke com um olhar perturbado, quando se recompôs, pegou novamente seus hashis e continuou sua refeição.

- Hm, tudo bem Sasuke. – terminou Naruto levando á boca a última porção de ramen. Logo após ele retirou algumas notas amassadas do bolso e as deixou em cima do balcão. Então Sasuke virou-se para o amigo, fitando-o e adquirindo um tom sério.

- Naruto – começou o Uchiha – tenho algo pra te falar.

- O que foi Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto preocupado – você parece sério.

- Eu estava andando por cima de alguns telhados para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. – começou Sasuke, se esforçando para parecer natural – e então eu vi o Kakashi-sensei na janela de uma casa. – terminou Sasuke, lançando olhares de pesares ao amigo.

- E daí Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto, parecendo não entender a preocupação do amigo.

Era agora que o teatrinho de Sasuke começava. Ele sabia que o que estava fazendo não era certo, mas precisava fazê-lo! Era o _seu_ Naruto que estava em jogo, e Sasuke faria _qualquer_ coisa para vencer, para senti-lo em seus braços como sempre desejara. Sentiu o estômago revirar, a ansiedade e o coração disparar, em uma estranha onda de adrenalina que invadia-lhe o corpo, respirou fundo tentando parecer calmo, levantou-se e se dirigiu até a porta, _naturalmente_.

- Hm... Nada Naruto.

- Sasuke?! Aonde você vai?! – perguntou Naruto, levantando-se de supetão e indo atrás do amigo.

- Deixe para lá Naruto! Não quero vê-lo sofrendo por causa daquele canalha – começou Sasuke, já fora do estabelecimento.

- Não Sasuke! – berrou Naruto, segurando o amigo pelos braços. – quero que você me conte, e quero AGORA! – disse Naruto fixando seus incríveis olhos azul-céu nos olhos preto opaco dos do companheiro.

Sasuke respirou fundo, sentindo cada célula de seu corpo ser oxigenada antes de contar a maior mentira de toda a história.

- Kakashi estava com Iruka-sensei, tomando chá, aparentemente. Sem roupas. – disse Sasuke num fio de voz, tentando parecer conturbado com a cena que se passava em sua cabeça. – E quando eu passei, Iruka-sensei havia perguntado de você para o Kakashi. Cê sabe... Se vocês estavam juntos, se ele sentia algo por você ou coisas do tipo.

Naruto engoliu a seco. Agora era a hora, seu _destino_ dependia daquilo! O que Kakashi-sensei havia dito dele? Será que o amava?! Se ele o amasse, tudo estaria pronto, estaria perfeito! Kakashi e Naruto juntos, como num final feliz, mas... E se não fosse isso? E se Kakashi o odiasse? Naruto respirou fundo ainda fitando o amigo, com um brilho de esperança em seus olhos, até que Sasuke continuou:

- E Kakashi respondeu que você era só mais um pirralho que fazia parte da lista de alunos dele, então ele olhou de um modo meigo para o Iruka... E o beijou.

O chão havia sumido, e o oxigênio também. Toda a pressão do universo havia caído em cima dele, e ele sentia suas pernas trêmulas e seu coração bater numa velocidade incrível, como se desejasse pular para fora do peito. Sua respiração estava descompassada, e seus olhos começaram a arder, vagamente, até que ele sentiu uma lágrima salgada e fria atravessar-lhe a face. _"Apenas um aluno pirralho..."_ É, era isso. Todos os seus medos e incertezas haviam se tornados reais, e ele não possuía mais nada. Sentiu uma tristeza invadir-lhe como uma onda que chega à praia e lentamente, jogou-se ao chão, até sentir mãos delicadas o segurarem, puxando-o contra a presença que se encontrava ao lado dele. Sasuke o ajeitou em um abraço terno, colocando a cabeça de Naruto entre a curva de seus ombros.

- Naruto – sussurrava Sasuke ao amigo ternamente. – Você não está legal, vamos pra minha casa, até você melhorar.

Sasuke andava vagamente, sentindo Naruto chorar abraçado a si, como numa cena irreal. Ele sentia arrepios invadirem seu corpo toda vez que Naruto suspirava, e te-lo ali tão vulnerável para si era como realizar um sonho há muito tempo esperado. Logo, eles estavam no portão da pequena, mas elegante casa de Sasuke, que possuía uma fachada bege claro e um jardim discreto. Logo, ambos entraram e Naruto jogou-se no sofá modesto, porém confortável da sala.

A casa era simples, mas extremamente confortável e elegante. A sala era também o hall de entrada e tinha o formato de um quadrado perfeito. Na parede de frente para a porta possuía uma pintura de flores-de-cerejeiras e uma porta-balcão que dava para a cozinha. O local era decorado com um jogo de sofás bege e com um tapete logo á frente dos mesmos, onde se encontrava uma tábua de madeira, aparentemente para se tomar chá.

Logo, Sasuke sentou-se ao lado do ninja mais novo e começou a fita-lo, com um olhar de vitória e ao mesmo tempo, de tristeza. Ter Naruto tão perto de si era maravilhosamente bom, mas ao mesmo tempo era torturante, pois Naruto não estava ali porque desejava, porque ansiava tocar Sasuke, assim como ele desejava Naruto. Naruto estava ali porque estava se sentindo triste, traído, desolado, e por nada mais. Sasuke sentiu uma onda de remorso invadir-lhe o peito, quase o sufocando. Ele respirou fundo, tentando dissipar aquela dor, mas não obteve sucesso. Por fim, abraçou o ninja mais novo que se encontrava à sua frente, sentindo-o ainda soluçar por causa do choro constante.

Ambos permaneceram ali certo tempo, até Naruto adormecer. Sasuke estava perdido demais entre suas fantasias e pesadelos, pensando no que aconteceria depois, o que aconteceria se Naruto percebe-se a verdade, se Naruto o amaria por causa da ordinária mentira que contara a ele. Doía tanto para Sasuke saber que poderia possuir o corpo, mas não o coração de seu amado, que acabou se perdendo dentre tantas duvidas, e só foi colocado novamente no mundo real quando sentiu um suspiro forte do ninja menor. Logo, Sasuke percebeu que ele havia dormido e o retirou delicadamente do sofá, o ajeitando em seu colo, e depois rumou para o quarto, que também era modesto, mas muito elegante. Lá, Sasuke deixou o 'amigo' deitado em sua cama, retirou-lhe as sandálias e o casaco e desceu para a cozinha, a fim de preparar algo para comer.

Naruto se debatia descontroladamente na cama, que até Sasuke que estava no andar de baixo percebeu. Logo, o ninja mais velho subiu como um raio para o quarto quando o encontrou com uma feição de dor no rosto, provavelmente tendo algum pesadelo.

Sasuke tocou em seu ombro, e começou a balançá-lo de um lado para o outro, delicadamente, chamando seu nome.

- Naruto... Naruto... Acorde Naruto. – dizia Sasuke como em um suspiro.

Logo, o ninja loiro abriu os olhos, estranhando a claridade que o cercava, mas depois reconheceu os olhos de Sasuke, penetrantes e frios encontrarem com os seus.

- Você dormiu um pouco Naruto – disse Sasuke enquanto Naruto sentava-se na cama, soltando um longo e preguiçoso bocejo. – E eu te trouxe para cá.

- Hm... Obrigada, Sasuke. – disse Naruto, virando-se para encarar o amigo.

Sasuke amava aquele olhar, aquele olhar de criança ferida que precisava de um abraço aconchegante e terno para desvia-lhe a dor.

- Está com fome? – perguntou Sasuke, lançando-lhe um olhar terno enquanto o via levantar-se da cama.

- Ah, mas é claro que estou! – disse Naruto, abrindo o primeiro sorriso do dia.

- Ótimo! Então vamos, preparei uma coisa maravilhosa. – terminou Sasuke também sorrindo para o amigo, enquanto ambos desciam as escadas.

#

Ah, finalmente terminei esse capítulo! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu estava completamente sem inspiração. Rewiens são bem vindos!

Beijinhos.


	3. A confusa verdade reprimida

Os dias foram passando mais lentos desde o que Sasuke contara a Naruto. O moreno poderia ser um ótimo amigo e até atraente de certa forma, mas não era o que Naruto desejava, não era ele que Naruto _amava_, e ele se sentia cada vez pior quando via o sorriso cínico de seu sensei para ele, ou quando se deparava com os olhos penetrantes dele. Ele sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar quando parava para pensar e via todos os seus sonhos serem jogados pela janela, e quando imaginava aquele que tanto amava com outro. Não podia ser verdade! E todos os sinas que Kakashi demonstrava para Naruto então eram mentira? Então esse tempo todo ele só o estava usando porque seu relacionamento com Iruka não estava estável? Doía tanto saber disso...

Sasuke e Naruto ficaram estranhamente próximos naqueles últimos dias, e Sasuke de certa forma amava aquilo. Amava ter o seu grande amor somente para si, e era maravilhoso saber que o sorriso do shinobi mais novo que ele tanto amava pertencia a ele. Até uma revelação inesperada.

- Sasuke! – berrou Naruto na porta da casa do amigo. Logo, Sasuke saiu e abriu o portão para o ninja mais novo, oferecendo-lhe passagem para que entrasse na casa, logo Naruto entrou e sentou-se no sofá, aparentemente nervoso.

- O que foi Naruto? Porque está aqui? – perguntou Sasuke ao amigo, que agora olhava diretamente em seus olhos.

- Estava conversando com Sakura, e ela me disse que para me sentir melhor eu poderia desabafar com alguém de minha confiança, então vim aqui falar com você Sasuke.

Sasuke sentiu um leve desconforto e um formigamento incômodo invadir-lhe o corpo. Suspirou soltando um sorriso ao ninja mais novo, sentou-se ao seu lado e disse:

- Claro Naruto, pode falar.

Naruto suspirou fortemente, e logo em seguida começou, olhando diretamente nos olhos do amigo.

- Sabe Sasuke, eu estava magoado com Kakashi-sensei. Porque eu pensei que ele me amasse, e eu sofri por ele e chorei por ele, mas agora vejo que não vale à pena! Eu mereço coisa melhor que ele. Eu acho. – finalizou Naruto com um sorriso de incerteza nos lábios.

Sasuke sentiu um pequeno "progresso" com aquilo, e sorriu satisfeito. Lançou um olhar terno ao amigo e um sorriso, e logo em seguida respondeu:

- Mas é claro que merece Naruto! Merece a melhor pessoa do mundo!

Naruto sentiu-se um pouco melhor após a pequena frase de Sasuke. Sorriu satisfeito e abraçou o amigo, prensando o corpo do outro contra o seu, como em um "abraço de urso". Por fim, sussurrou:

- Obrigada por ser tão bom pra mim Sasuke, obrigada por ser meu porto seguro...

Era difícil para Sasuke manter sua mentira depois de todo aquele tempo, ele se sentia péssimo e essa última frase de Naruto havia atingido-lhe em cheio, como uma arma que rasga a carne. Sasuke suspirou e sentiu pequenas gotículas salgadas molharem sua face. Naruto o estimava sinceramente, e tudo isso por causa de uma mentira.

- Não Naruto. Eu não sou bom pra você, e nunca fui! – disse Sasuke um pouco ruborizado, livrando-se do abraço do amigo e levantando-se do sofá.

- Mas o quê? O que está dizendo Sasuke? – disse Naruto ao amigo, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu menti pra você Naruto! Kakashi nunca me disse nada daquilo! Eu estava tão desesperado para te ter só para mim que acabei contando a pior das mentiras! – concluiu Sasuke, chorando descontroladamente enquanto esfregava os cabelos e andava em círculos pela casa. Sasuke estava nervoso, desesperado, e isso era visível a olho nu.

Naruto sentiu um nó fechar sua garganta, enquanto olhava para Sasuke com milhares de perguntas formando-se em sua cabeça. Sasuke era seu amigo, seu companheiro, como poderia ter mentido-lhe descaradamente? Qual razão que Sasuke teria para cometer tal atrocidade? Não fazia sentido...

- Co - como assim... Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto em um sussurro, enquanto observava cautelosamente o shinobi desesperado que se encontrava à sua frente.

Sasuke ouviu aquelas palavras, e determinou que aquela fosse à hora de "morrer" como homem e não como rato. Parou na frente de Naruto, ereto, enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos negros como a noite. Respirou fundo, sentindo cada célula de seu corpo oxigenar-se a vontade contínua de chorar o abandonasse aos poucos. Olhou diretamente nos olhos do ninja mais novo, e foi caminhando em passos lentos e pesados até ele, fazendo um barulho incômodo de madeira sendo riscada que parecia ainda mais alto devido ao silêncio presente no local. Logo, Sasuke parou a poucos centímetros de distância do "amigo", quando então estendeu a mão direita, tocando a pele sensível e quente do rosto de Naruto. Era visível a dor, o sofrimento e o amor não correspondidos na face de Sasuke, aquele olhar triste que indicava que os dias de solidão haviam voltado, e Sasuke não precisava fazer aquilo, mas ele de certa forma queria, precisava ter a certeza de que havia chegado até o fim.

- Porque eu te amo Naruto. – disse reto o shinobi mais velho ao outro, ainda olhando profundamente nos olhos do shinobi mais novo. Sasuke sentiu um nó na garganta e a vontade de chorar invadir-lhe novamente, mas não se deixou intimidar por essa sensação, respirou fundo novamente e prosseguiu – Porque eu sempre amei e porque eu desejo mais que tudo te-lo ao meu lado, e achei que mentindo seria a forma mais fácil. – concluiu Sasuke ainda encarando o amigo, soltando um pequeno sorriso indeciso. Limpou o rosto das lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos com a mão livre e prosseguiu – Mas não foi assim, eu peço desculpas por te fazer sofrer todo esse tempo Naruto, eu não queria te fazer sofrer... Eu queria... Fazer-te feliz... – As lágrimas insistiam em cair, descontroladamente pela pele alva do moreno. – Se você for feliz com Kakashi-sensei, eu quero que você vá atrás dele agora e diga que o ama, e então vocês ficaram juntos para todo o sempre. – terminou o Uchicha, retirando a mão do rosto do shinobi menor e a usando para secar as lágrimas que insistiam em embaçar sua visão.

- Porque você quer que eu fique com Kakashi, Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto, sentindo uma mistura de sensações invadirem-lhe, deixando-o confuso e magoado.

- Eu só quero te ver feliz Naruto, não importa com quem. – disse Sasuke, ainda de costas para o shinobi loiro.

Agora Naruto havia finalmente entendido: Sasuke o amava e faria de tudo para vê-lo feliz. Esse era o amor, o sentimento de fidelidade, de entregar-se a algum alguém, o sentimento de dar sem esperar receber, o sentimento de sentir-se feliz porque o outro está feliz, o sentimento estranho de querer estar todos os dias com uma mesma pessoa. Era isso que Naruto sempre procurara, que Naruto sempre confundira com gemidos e orgasmo. Era isso que ele sempre buscara em Kakashi-sensei e que agora estava sendo oferecido de graça a ele, sem querer nada em troca. Sasuke tinha errado? Sim, Sasuke havia errado, mas ao menos Sasuke havia feito alguma coisa, Sasuke não havia ficado simplesmente observando como o estúpido do sensei! Naruto não sabia mais o que pensar, não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele sempre amara Kakashi-sensei, mas, e Sasuke? Sasuke também sempre o amara, Sasuke havia lutado por ele, Sasuke havia o consolado...

- Não quero que sinta pena de mim Naruto, vá logo em busca de seu sensei. – disse Sasuke friamente ao amigo, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Naruto nada respondeu, deu um longo suspiro, passou a mão nos cabelos, retirando os que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos, se levantou do sofá e rumou para a porta, parando por um instante e direcionando seu olhar para o shinobi mais velho, vagarosamente.

- Você vai ficar bem Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto com certo tom de preocupação.

- SAIA DAQUI AGORA! – berrou Sasuke descontroladamente à Naruto. O shinobi loiro entendeu, virou-se e saiu da residência deixando Sasuke sozinho.

Como Naruto poderia ter ficado tão preocupado com ele, depois de tudo o que fizera? Como Naruto pudera ter reagido tão pacificamente, depois de saber que os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida foram baseados em uma mentira! Não fazia sentido, pelo menos não para Sasuke, e nem para o pequeno garoto kyuubi. Mas em breve teria um sentido inesperado, _totalmente_ inesperado.

#

Oi gente! Desculpe pela demora, mas esse capítulo tava difícil de sair. Acho que drenaram a criatividade da minha cabeça, mas agora ela já voltou (ainda bem : - P)

Espero que gostem da confusão SasuNaru, porque eu decidi dar um fim inesperado à essa fic, inesperado mesmo. Agradeço pelos rewiens, e peço desculpas novamente pela demora! Ah, e leiam minha nova fic: "Apenas mais uma de amor". Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos.


	4. A verdade por trás da verdade

Já fazia três dias desde que Sasuke havia contado toda à verdade a Naruto, mas algo estava errado

Já fazia três dias desde que Sasuke havia contado toda à verdade a Naruto, mas algo estava errado. Naruto deveria sentir-se traído, enganado, deveria odiar Sasuke com todas as suas forças, até que o morte viesse buscá-lo. Mas então, porque ele não sentia isso? Ele não se sentia traído, enganado e ele não odiava Sasuke, muito pelo contrário, estava preocupado com ele. Sasuke não parecia bem desde a última vez em que eles se viram, será que ele estava bem agora? Será que sentia fome, frio ou sede? Será que Sasuke precisava de um ombro amigo para chorar, ou simplesmente para jogar conversa fora? Não fazia sentido sentir-se preocupado com o homem que havia mentido terrívelmente para ele, pelo menos não para Naruto.

- Você não pode ficar pensando isso! – berrou Naruto para si mesmo, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, freneticamente na sala de seu apartamento. Ele tentava colocar em sua cabeça uma idéia que fizesse as coisas entrarem em seus eixos, mas aparentemente não estava obtendo sucesso. – Ele tem razão! Não pode ficar chorando por estar preocupado com ele Naruto, não pode! Você ama Kakashi-sensei, e não Sasuke! – o shinobi loiro berrou pela última vez antes de render-se ao choro e jogar-se ao chão ao lado do sofá. Tudo parecia diferente sem Sasuke ali, as cores não eram tão vivas, por mais que o sol queimasse no céu, deixando um rastro de calor infernal pela terra, ele sentia frio, ele se sentia vulnerável.

Ele sentia falta de Sasuke.

(Flashback ON)

_Já havia se passado um pequeníssimo período de tempo desde que Naruto soubera que seu sensei não se importava com ele. No começo ele se sentia triste, mas esse sentimento já não o perturbava mais... Agora, a visão de Kakashi ficava mais distante à cada dia, ficava mais abstrata, como um sonho que estava se perdendo na memória, como um vulto que já não fazia tanta importância. Em compensação, havia uma nova imagem se formando ali, a imagem de certo shinobi moreno com os olhos tão escuros como a noite..._

_- Sasuke... – chamou o ninja mais novo._

_- Sim Naruto. – respondeu o outro, olhando diretamente nos olhos azul-céu._

_- Você já teve a sensação de deixar de amar alguém Sasuke? – o mais novo continuou sentindo-se incomodado por não conseguir olhar diretamente nos olhos do outro._

_- Não Naruto, por quê? – o mais velho retrucou, não entendendo o rumo da conversa._

_- Porque eu ando tendo essa sensação ultimamente. – o mais novo desabafou em um suspiro, enquanto esfrega as mãos uma nas outras devido ao frio. A noite estava belíssima, as estrelas brilhavam intensamente e a lua parecia até maior. Mas Naruto ainda não enxergava os olhos dele. Era visível apenas o lado direito de seu rosto, que se encontrava exatamente no rastro da lua que passava pela janela. Naruto deu um sorriso sem-graça, quando prosseguiu._

_- Ultimamente, meu antigo amor vai desaparecendo e eu não vejo mais nada, só uma nova pessoa. – A noite estava realmente fria, e aquilo o estava incomodando. Ele tremia o maxilar sutilmente, deixando um barulho incômodo de dentes estralando no ar. Ele poderia simplesmente pedir à Sasuke que fechasse o vidro da janela, que eles se levantassem do chão e fossem se aconchegar no sofá, mas aí tudo seria diferente, tudo perderia a graça. _

_Sasuke percebeu o frio que o menor sentia, e ternamente o abraçou, encostando o rosto gelado do shinobi mais novo no seu, extremamente quente. O outro logo se aconchegou no colo do mais velho, e finalmente obteve seu prêmio: os olhos dele. Ele agora podia ver os olhos do mais velho, e o brilho estranho que eles emanavam. Eram olhos escuros, frios e sem vida, mas que de perto revelavam um brilho azulado extremamente bonito, que revelavam emoções que ficavam escondidas pela "casca grossa" do mais velho. Era incrível, como a visão do paraíso, vê-lo ali daquela maneira, tão entregue, tão vulnerável. _

_Sasuke continuava olhando para os olhos que o fascinavam desde sempre. Aqueles olhos azul-céu grandes e expressivos, que o fazia viajar a lugares inimagináveis, aqueles olhos que o faziam sentir-se querido, sentir-se protegido, por mais estúpido que parecesse. Aqueles olhos que eram sua obsessão. Mas os olhos do mais novo tinham um brilho diferente naquela noite, e não era por causa do frio. Ele sentiu o outro estremecer em seus braços quando seu hálito quente tocou-lhe a face, e seus olhos azul-céu ficaram extremamente brilhantes, então Sasuke finalmente soube: aquele brilho era o brilho de um novo amor que acabara de nascer._

**Pelo o olhar dos seus olhos**

**Eu estou lendo sua mente**

**Eu sei o que você está procurando**

**Um amor divino...**

_Ele sentiu o mais novo suspirar e aconchegar-se novamente em seu colo, sentando mais acima de sua barriga, fazendo o possível para que os lábios dos dois encontrassem um na frente do outro. Naruto nada disse, apenas aproximou seu rosto do outro ninja, fazendo Sasuke levar um pequeno susto._

_- O que está fazendo Naruto?! - perguntou Sasuke incrédulo, sentindo seu coração bater rapidamente._

_- Shhhhh Sasuke, não estrague o momento está bem? - respondeu Naruto com um sorriso nos lábios._

_O garoto Kyuubi encostou seus lábios com os do moreno, que estavam extremamente gélidos. A sensação foi incrível, um misto de sensações que nenhum dos dois jamais poderia explicar entre palavras. As borboletas no estômago, as mãos trêmulas e o suor frio foram apenas parte do pacote. A boca pequena e macia de Naruto causava desejos inimagináveis para Sasuke, que estava "assustado" demais para pensar em aprofundar o beijo. Já Naruto amava a sensação de ter a boca gélida e um pouco "grossa" de Sasuke encostada na sua, que fechou os olhos lentamente e rodeou o pescoço do shinobi mais velho com seus braços. Era aquilo que Naruto queria, sentir Sasuke em si, mesmo que de uma forma inocente, era disso que ele precisava, que ele precisava para fazer sumir todas as dúvidas presentes em sua cabeça. Já não restava mais dúvida e ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de ficar espantado com a "tal" revelação. Desde aquele dia no Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto soube que deveria estar com Sasuke._

_Sasuke suspirou acalmando-se e fechou os olhos acompanhando o shinobi mais novo. Logo, Naruto e ele soltaram os lábios, o shinobi mais novo soltou um sorriso sincero para o mais velho e aconchegou-se novamente no colo do outro. Agora tudo estava claro para Naruto e na cabeça dele nem sequer havia sombras de que um dia outro amor houvesse passado por ali_.

(Flashback OFF)

Mais uma noite triste, fria e sem-graça, simplesmente porque Sasuke não estava ali. Naruto acordou lentamente, sentindo sua pele semi-nua apenas por uma boxer preta arrepiar-se devido ao ar frio da noite. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, passando a mão por toda extensão da cama, tendo a certeza de que quem ele queria que estivesse ali não estava. Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto sentava-se na cama, fitando os próprios pés. Agora, já se faziam 4 noites e 3 dias... Naruto não podia agüentar mais, não desejava agüentar mais! Ele o amava e Sasuke o privara da única coisa que o fazia feliz: vê-lo! Ver seu amor, mesmo que sem tocá-lo ou abraçá-lo. O shinobi mais novo sentia-se cada vez mais deprimido e sentia que os dias seriam todos pretos e brancos, quando sentiu pequenas gotículas de água quente atravessar-lhe a face, lágrimas que cortavam seu rosto como um punhal que cortava seu coração devido à tristeza que se encontrava. Ele respirou fundo, levantou-se da cama e foi rumo à cozinha, para pegar um copo de água, quando passou pela janela do quarto que estava aberta. Um volume chamou sua atenção ali, fazendo-o voltar para ver do que se tratava: Era um outdoor, colocado bem na frente da janela de seu quarto, dando uma vista perfeita da propaganda. Nela, havia uma camponesa segurando um vidrinho de cristal que possuía um líquido rosa, e abraçado a ela se encontrava um homem muito bem vestido, de terno e gravata, mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Naruto foi a parte escrita da propaganda, que tinha a cor dourada: "Lute por seu amor, seja ele quem for - Novo perfume Sakura, compre na loja mais próxima de você". Ele leu sem muita importância, quando finalmente percebeu o real significado do que estava escrito "Lute por seu amor, seja ele quem for".

Naruto rapidamente voltou para o quarto, vestindo a tradicional roupa laranja e preta, colocando as sandálias e rumando para a casa daquele amado no qual ele pretendia lutar até o fim: Sasuke.

**Tudo que eu preciso é do seu amor!**

**Então deixe me entrar na sua vida,**

**Vou levá-lo ao alto **

**Para o sétimo paraíso **

**E se você mostrar a escada para o seu coração**

**Vou ser o único que vai faze você brilhar**

**Pra sempre, e sempre, e sempre**

**Fixe em mim e deixe me ser o único**

**Tudo que eu preciso é do seu amor! (1)**

#

Terminei o 3 capítulo gente! Espero que gostem, porque eu amei essa capitulo. Ele é do tipo "explicativo", porque eu sei que tem muita gente que tá com cara de "hãn?". Bom, mandem rewiens viu?

Beijinhos.

(1) - A música é "All I Need" de Get Far.


End file.
